


Escape

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Author Was Feeling Awful When She Wrote This, Ben Solo Is a Mess, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a dork, Flying, Gen, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Actually Unrequited Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, POV Ben Solo, Pilot Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron is a good friend, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, pilot ben solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben needs to escape for a while.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Adventure/Quest
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Feeling unbelievably lousy, so I figured I’d write some Darkpilot. Yes, predictable author is predictable.

By the time that Ben got out of the Enclave, he was already angry. He shouldn’t be angry. Anger led to hate, hate led to suffering, and yet it seemed that everything about this day made him so angry he almost wanted to weep.  _It’s okay. You’re okay._ And yet, how could he, when —  
  
“Ben?”  
  
Poe’s voice. And somehow it softened him, calmed him. Poe seemed to have that effect on him.   
  
“You okay?”  
  
Ben shook his head. “Poe, I...I need to go flying.”  
  
Poe didn’t need to ask more. They headed out towards the hangar, Poe’s jacket flapping a bit in the wind. He looked like an adventurer, and Ben couldn’t help but stare. There was something about Poe that captivated Ben in ways that others couldn’t — not that he hated other people, but there was something about Poe that simply shone and sparkled in ways that others didn’t. The way he laughed, the way he spoke, the way his smile could light up a whole room.   
  
And his piloting skills. Even though Poe was long out of the academy where they met, and a soldier in his own right, he still found time where he could in order to pilot for fun. Ben envied him. It felt occasionally like he could never really find the time.   
  
Fortunately, if there was one good thing about this terrible day, it was the fact that they could go flying together.   
The wind teased Poe’s hair away from his eyes, and he looked, Ben thought, like an angel, or some sort of being from a fairytale. His smile was broad and radiant and only made him look more beautiful than ever.   
  
It was enough to break Ben’s heart as well as warm it. Because Poe was so beautiful, in every conceivable way, and he no doubt still thought of Ben as just a teenager. Granted, he was eighteen, but he was far from a boy — he was a man, a man who would fight freely for Poe’s heart. Poe’s love.   
  
And Poe had no idea.   
  
Poe brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes, and he looked so charmingly like an adventurer that Ben’s heart skipped a beat. “Ready to go?”  
  
“Let’s leave things behind.” Just for a while, of course. They had to return to reality sooner or later, but for now they could leave their worries behind.   
  
They got into their ships and flew. They didn’t leave the planet, of course, but there was something about coasting through the sky, looking up at the vast blueness of it, that was comforting. Like your troubles didn’t matter when you were among the clouds.   
  
Ben whooped. Did flips in the air, spins, dives, rises — and though there was something scary about it, by the stars there was also something fun.   
  
Eventually, they wore themselves out, stumbled out of the ships, laughing — Ben was already laughing until his stomach ached. If Ben’s mother was here, she would have been grumpy without a doubt, to say the least, but he and Poe were both laughing, ecstatic, happy. Eventually, they recovered, and took off their helmets. Ben swore that Poe was staring at him.   
  
“How do you even do that? That thing, with your hair...”  
  
“The Force,” Ben said wryly, and Poe was laughing again. He looked so beautiful, in that moment, that Ben’s heart ached.   
  
 _I love you. You have no idea, but I love you..._  
  
Poe grinned. “I was wondering. I mean, even my hair...”  
  
“You’re...”  _Beautiful._ It seemed that the older Ben got, the more awkward, the more in love.   
“Perfect.” A beat. “Hair-wise. Well, not just hair-wise...”  
  
“Well, thanks. I’m not perfect, though.”  
  
 _Yes, you are,_ Ben thought.  _Just to me._  
  
He smiled. “You’re perfect enough.”  
  
They walked back to the Enclave, and Ben could say that in terms of escapism, for the moment he’d succeeded. 


End file.
